TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club
by Daymare Nightdream
Summary: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… they are pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.
1. I Can't Believe This

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C1: Chapter One

ICBT: I Can't Believe This

Gabriella waited anxiously to see what it would say. She hasn't been this scared in her life. She already took fifteen before this one, but she just couldn't believe it.

She inhaled and exhaled.

"Whatever will be will be. Whatever the answer is was meant to be that way. This was God's plan before I was born."

She slowly looked down for the sixteenth time. 'Positive'.

Gabriella Alejandra (Al a haun dra) Montez was pregnant. Mama's Perfect Angel was expecting. How was she gonna tell her mom? How is she gonna tell Troy? Most importantly, how are they going to react?

Gabriella broke down crying. "Oh my gosh… I'm pregnant… I can't believe it…"

All of a sudden she heard a voice. "Can't believe, sweetie?"

"Mom, what are doing here? You're not supposed to be home 'til later."

"I got off early. But anyway, what can't you believe?"

Gabriella was scared. She couldn't back down from it now. Taking in a gulp of air, she slowly handed her mom a pregnancy test.

"Gabi, sweetie, why do you have a pregnancy..." her voice faded as she looked it. "Oh dear."

'Oh dear' was all she said. There was nothing she could say.

"Well, this only one test. You have to take more," she said, shaking her head.

"Look in the trashcan, mom," Gabriella told her quietly. She did as she was told and saw a pile of them in there.

"When are you gonna tell Troy?" her mom asked.

"I don't know, mom. I don't want to. I don't want him to know. But I know I have to," Gabriella said.

"Okay," her mom said leaving the bathroom. Gabriella just sat there, staring into space. She was having visions of herself, imagining how big she was going to be, her playing with the baby, Troy's reaction, the whole nine yards.

She heard a distant noise coming from her room. She ran there and found out her favorite song was playing, signaling someone was calling.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, babe. How are you?" Troy asked.

"Doing great," she said bluntly.

"Oh. Well, you wanna go out tonight?" he asked.

"To be honest, I don't feel like going out," she said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Just… just don't feel like it. I'll see you tomorrow in school?"

"Yeah. Okay, then. Love you, bye."

"Love you too," she said and hung up the phone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella was sulking around school the next day. Troy was wondering why she was like that, but he knew not to ask, Gabriella didn't like that.

When he got to his locker, Gabriella came beside him, her arms crossed.

"Troy, I have to tell you something, and promise me you won't be mad," Gabi said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Troy asked.

"No. It's something more important," she said, grabbing his hand and leading him to his secret spot.

"Why are we all the way up here?" Troy asked once they got there.

"So nobody will hear us. Troy, I'm… due in nine months


	2. Some Accept It, Some Don't

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C2: Chapter Two

SAISD: Some Accept It, Some Don't

Troy was shocked at the news he had just received. How could this have happened?

"Are… are you… sure?" he stuttered.

"Yes. I took sixteen tests and they all said positive or had a plus sign. How are you taking this all in?" Gabriella asked, scared that he might walk away from responsibility like most boys do with situations like this in high school.

Troy inhaled and exhaled loudly. "I'm happy and sad at the same time. I mean, ever since that baby project in eighth grade, I wanted a baby. But… not this early."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm gonna be there for you and the baby all nine months and the years following the birth," Troy said, smiling. He pulled Gabriella into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They got up and walked down into the hallways of East High, hand in hand, both smiling. They walked past Sharpay, who just rolled her eyes at them.

"Ryan, why are they so happy?" Sharpay asked her brother.

"Am I Secret Agent Ryan now?" Ryan asked.

"Lose the attitude. When I'm sad and depressed, everyone should be sad and depressed!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Why would you be sad and depressed? Dad just got you your 20th car. You don't even drive!" Ryan said.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell mom, dad, or any other person in this school," she whispered.

"Promise."

"I think I'm pregnant… with baker boy's baby."

"How'd that happen?" Ryan asked.

"Well, you see— he's coming up to me, go!" she said, pushing Ryan away from her.

"Why'd you push your brother?" Zeke asked.

"It's this new exercise technique we're doing," Sharpay lied.

"Well, I better get going. Just wanted to stop by and speak to you before class," Zeke said.

_That is so sweet. Maybe having his baby isn't such a bad thing…_ Sharpay thought.

"Zeke, before you go, I have to tell you something important," she said.

"What?"

"Um… you remember that baby project in the eighth grade?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're about to have another project just like it… except it's not a project… it's the real thing."

"Are you… pregnant?" he said, whispering 'pregnant'.

"I think so."

"Wow."

"'Wow'? Is 'wow' all you can say?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm speechless. I don't know what to say!"

"How about 'I'm gonna be there for you'!" Sharpay yelled.

The hallways fell silent; every eye fell on Zeke and Sharpay.

"I'm gonna get back to you on that," Zeke said walking off.

Ryan suddenly appeared. "I'll take it that went well," he joked, or _tried_ to joke.

Sharpay ignored him while her eyes filled with tears. She ran to the bathroom so no one could see her cry. On her way in, she passed by Taylor.

_Why can't my life be like hers? _Sharpay thought.

_Why can't my life be like hers?_ Taylor thought a couple of feet away from the bathroom.

"You wanted to see me?" Chad said, shocking Taylor as he jumped out of a corner.

"Yeah… follow me outside. I want to be away from everyone," Taylor said, grabbing Chad's hand and leading him outside.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chad asked.

"Well, I thought you should know I will be making an ultrasound appointment in three or four months," Taylor said.

"Why do you need an ultrasound? Ultrasounds are for people who are pregnant, and I know _you're_ not pregnant," Chad stated, laughing. His laugh stopped quickly when he realized Taylor didn't crack a smile.

"That's what I'm saying. I'm pregnant," Taylor said.

To Taylor's surprise, Chad started smiling. "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't expect you to start smiling," she said, laughing.

Chad went up to her and hugged her. "Don't be surprised if I go to the nurse's office. It'll probably be I'm throwing up and my teacher thinks I'm having a stomach virus."

"Okay," Chad said smiling. Then, he suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop smiling? I thought you were happy," Taylor said.

"I have to tell my parents," Chad said.

"Oh." Taylor knew Chad's parents. They got on him for every little thing. If he dropped a piece of paper, they'd order him to pick it up or he'd be grounded for a week.

"Well, I'll be there with you so nothing can go wrong," Taylor said.

"Thanks."


	3. Discoveries

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club 

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story- 

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one? 

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

C3: Chapter Three 

D: Discoveries 

Troy and Gabriella were sitting on a bench talking to each other about how their life would change with them becoming parents. 

"I can't wait until he starts walking," Gabriella said. 

"He? So you want a he? Well, I can't wait until _she _starts walking," Troy said. 

"Oh, so you're going for a girl?" Gabriella asked smiling. 

"Maybe," Troy said. 

Gabriella looked at the time. Five minutes until classes started. "We're gonna have to pick this conversation up later. Don't wanna be late," she said, giving Troy a goodbye hug. 

As soon as the hug ended, Gabriella's mouth started getting watery. _Uh oh_, she thought. Gabriella turned around and tried to run to the bathroom as soon as she could, but she only made it three feet away from Troy before she vomited on the school hallway. 

A chorus of 'Ew!' and 'Gross!' echoed through the halls. 

"Give her a break! She couldn't make it to the bathroom, so what?" Troy yelled. 

The crowd started to dissolve slowly as Troy went to see if she was alright. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, just a side-effect of pregnancy. I'm fine, I promise," Gabriella said. 

"Gabriella Montez, are you alright? I think you need to go to the nurse's office! Come now, let's go," a teacher said, giving Gabriella no time to answer. 

Troy walked to the bathroom to get some paper towels to clean the mess up. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Sit in the waiting room," the teacher said. 

Gabriella did as she was told and saw she was not alone. Two other girls were in there with her. One was in her math class, and the other she saw in the halls with some guy who did everything she told him to. 

There was an uncomfortable silence until the nurse came into the room. She leaned down to one of the girls' ear and whispered something. 

"I _am _pregnant?" Sharpay asked. 

The nurse simply nodded her head and turned away to get ready for the next patient. 

"Isn't your name Gabriella?" Taylor asked. 

"Yes. Um… Taylor?" Gabriella guessed. 

"Yep." 

"Well, since we're all greeting each other, I'm Sharpay," Sharpay said, getting ready to leave the room. 

"Wait!" Taylor said. 

"What?" Sharpay asked. 

"I don't mean to sound nosy, but why are you here?" Taylor asked. 

"I didn't want anybody to know, but for some reason I feel like I can relate to you, but… I'm pregnant," Sharpay said. 

"Are you serious? I am, too," Gabriella said quietly. 

"This is so strange. I'm pregnant!" Taylor said laughing. 

"How far along?" Gabriella asked. 

"One month," Sharpay and Taylor both replied. 

"I'm one month, too. Weird how that happens," Gabriella said. 

"So, I guess I'm not alone. At least when I pass you in the hallway I'll know you're going through the same things I'm going through," Sharpay said closing the door. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Troy, Chad, and Zeke sat at their lunch table outside talking about their girlfriends. 

"You know what's weird? Our girlfriends never met. We've been going since freshman year, and they probably don't even know each other," Troy said. 

"We should, like, have a meet and greet type deal for them," Chad suggested. 

"Leave me out of it. Sharpay and me are going through some things," Zeke said. 

"Like what? She's out of nail polish and she's taking it out on you?" Chad joked. 

"Guys, stop joking. She thinks that she might be—" 

"Zeke, I need to talk to you. Even though you're probably still not gonna be there, I have to tell you something," Sharpay said. 

Zeke rolled his eyes and got up. Sharpay grabbed his hand and walked him to a shaded area. 

"I really _am _pregnant. And even though I'm scared of what the answer is, are you gonna stick with me?" Sharpay asked. 

"Sharpay—" Just before his answer, the bell rang. "I gotta get to class." 

Zeke left Sharpay standing there in the shade. "I'm feeling that the answer is gonna be 'no'," Sharpay said before walking to class. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Gabriella, my friends, their girlfriends, and I are meeting up Friday night. Wanna come?" Troy asked Gabriella as she arrived at her locker. 

"Sounds fun! I've never met them…" Gabriella trailed off. 

"'Them' who?" Troy asked. 

"Chad and Zeke's girlfriends. I hope we get along. It would be cool if we have important common besides the obvious," Gabriella told her boyfriend. 

"What's the obvious?" Troy asked Gabi. 

"We're both girls, we both have boyfriends, etc.," Gabriella explained. 

"Y'all have _a lot_ in common," Troy mumbled to himself. He already knew Sharpay and Taylor were expecting, just like how Zeke and Chad knew Gabriella was with child. 

"What'd you say?" Gabriella asked. 

"Nothing. Are you riding me home?" Troy asked for reassurance. 

"Like I do everyday," Gabriella said. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Taylor, where are you?" Chad asked his girlfriend. 

"I'm on my way, almost a block away. Don't act nervous or suspicious. Stay in your room until I get there. I don't wanna walk in on a scene," Taylor said. 

Chad did as he was told and stayed in his room. Probably two minutes passed before Taylor arrived. 

Chad walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it for Taylor. 

"Well, hello, dear," Chad's mom said. Chad had already told his mom the situation. She would be more understanding than his dad. 

Chad's mom hugged Taylor the whispered in her ear, "How is our grandchild holding up in there?" 

"They're doing good," Taylor whispered back. 

"They?" 

"Not like twins. I don't feel right calling babies 'it'," Taylor responded quickly. 

"Christina, get off that poor child," Chad's dad joked. 

"Oh, back off Brad!" Chad's mom yelled. In case you haven't noticed, 'Chad' is a combination of the first two letters of 'Christina' and the last two of 'Brad'. Creative, right? 

"So what was so important that both of you had to be here? Is Taylor pregnant?" Brad laughed. 

"Yes, I am," Taylor said. "He's a good guesser," she whispered to Chad. 

"What! Chad, what's gotten into you! Getting a girl pregnant like that?" Brad yelled. 

"Baby, calm down," Christina said. 

"Dad, I'll be there for her! It's not like I did it for fun and now that she's pregnant I'm gonna leave her because it's not what I thought would happen! Calm down!" Chad responded. 

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Brad said, striking Chad right in his jaw. 

"Brad, come on," Christina ran and pushed Brad up the steps. 'Sorry' she mouthed to the couple. 

"Chad, are you alright?" Taylor asked running over to him. 

"I'm alright," Chad replied, wiping blood from his face. "Can you take me to Troy's?" 

Taylor nodded her head and helped Chad to the door. 


	4. The Meet and Greet

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club 

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story- 

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one? 

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay. 

C4: Chapter Four 

TMAG: The Meet and Greet 

"I'm thinking of moving out," Chad told Taylor. 

"Moving out? Just because of one punch? Come on, Chad. You're stronger than this, I know it." 

"It's been more than one punch, trust me. I'm gonna ask Troy's dad if it's okay with him for me to move in with them. My mom already gave me permission to do it. She said it would be better for me," Chad explained. 

"Well, I guess I can't disagree on that, can I?" Taylor said. "When are you going to ask?" 

"At the Meet and Greet. I'll stay to 'clean up'. That might be too obvious. I'm usually the first one to leave so I _don't_ have to clean up," Chad said. 

"I hope you and your dad work things out eventually," Taylor said while getting up. 

"I hope so, too. Come back here at seven to pick me up." 

"'Kay," Taylor said, hugging Chad and kissing his cheek. As soon as she left, Chad called Troy to tell him about what's going on. 

Troy and Gabriella spent all afternoon fixing Troy's house up for the gathering. They had little tables set up with drinks, cookies, cakes and fruits, had a room with music playing, and had a spot just to chill out. Balloons and confetti were everywhere. 

"Did you think we went too far?" Gabriella asked. 

"Yeah, the pool in the back was a little extreme. I mean, it's the middle of winter," Troy said. 

"Besides the pool, I think we did the best job ever," Gabriella said smiling, walking over to her beau and wrapping her arms around him. 

"I couldn't agree more," Troy said, leaning in to kiss her. After two seconds, Gabriella pulled away and ran to the bathroom. 

"I can't wait 'til this 'puke-every-five-minutes' thing ends," Troy groaned. 

The doorbell rang and Troy saw Chad and Taylor standing on the porch. Troy opened the door smiling. 

"Welcome to Troy and Gabriella's Meet and Greet Party," Troy said in a British accent. 

Taylor laughed and walked through the door while Chad stayed behind a bit. 

"You think your dad will say yes?" Chad asked. 

"I don't why not. Once he knows the situation, he _has_ to say yes," Troy reassured him, closing the door. 

"We have snacks, drinks, music, and a chill out area, so help yourself," Troy said. 

The doorbell rang again and Troy answered it knowing it was Zeke and Sharpay. Sharpay didn't look too happy, maybe it was because Zeke still hasn't answered her question, but who knows. Zeke looked bummed also. 

Troy answered the door. "At a get-together like this, you're supposed to be happy." 

Both Zeke and Sharpay ignored his comment and sat down on the couch. Chad and Taylor had their backs turned to the depressed couple talking about the baby. 

"We have snacks, drinks, music, and a chill out area, so help yourself," Troy said again. 

"We also have a pool, but it was kind of a waste to have considering its January," Gabriella said coming from down the hall. 

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked. 

"Gabriella?" Sharpay asked. 

"Sharpay? Gabriella?" Taylor asked. 

"Taylor?" Both Sharpay and Gabriella asked. 

"You know each other?" Zeke asked. 

"We don't _know_ each other. We were just in the nurse's office at the same time," Sharpay clarified. 

"So how are y'all holding up?" Gabriella asked. 

"I guess I'm okay," Taylor replied. 

"Not so good. _Someone over here_ feels the need to _not_ answer my question," Sharpay said, staring daggers into Zeke's face. 

"Well, I'm sorry. But incase you haven't noticed, this is as big a shock to _you_ as it is for_me_. I wasn't expecting this! I'm not going to already have an answer ready for you!" Zeke exclaimed. 

By now, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, and Taylor were staring at the arguing couple.

"You know, we have a room for you to chill out in. So, why don't Zeke and Sharpay go to that room and chill out," Troy said, saying the last 'chill out' through gritted teeth. 

They both got up reluctantly and drudged over to the room. 

"What's wrong with them?" Taylor asked. 

"Zeke doesn't know if he's gonna be there for Sharpay or not," Chad told her. 

_IN THE CHILL OUT ROOM… _

"You really didn't have to do that in there," Zeke said. 

"Do what?" Sharpay asked. 

"Let everyone know I did something to make you angry. You could've just said you were frustrated or aggravated or something." 

"I guess you're right. Sorry, Zeke," Sharpay apologized. 

"Apology accepted," Zeke replied. 

After that it was uncomfortable silence. Zeke would look at Sharpay and when Sharpay would look up; he'd quickly turn his head and vise versa. 

But the silence was a good thing. It gave him time to think. What would it be like if he wasn't there for her? He wouldn't know what the gender is until word gets around school, he couldn't have a 'daddy's girl' if it was a girl, he couldn't spoil the baby, he couldn't see the baby's first crawl, first walk, hear the first word and more. He concluded that life without his unborn child would be miserable. 

"Sharpay, I have an answer," Zeke said nervously. 

"Answer to what?" Sharpay asked. 

"You're question. If I'm gonna be there or not. I came up with an answer."

"What is it?" 

"I'm gonna stick with you all the way," Zeke said smiling. 

Sharpay smiled and pulled him into a kiss then a hug. 

"You're the best, Zeke," Sharpay said. 

"Thanks."

_IN THE LIVING ROOM _

"Well, this is a bummer," Gabriella commented. 

"Yep," Troy said. 

"There's nothing to do," Taylor said. 

"You're right," Chad agreed. 

Zeke and Sharpay entered the room hand-in-hand, grinning. 

"I'll take it things went well," Taylor said. 

The couple said nothing. They just walked to the nearest seat and sat down. 

"I officially declare this party over," Troy said. Zeke and Sharpay were the first to leave. Taylor waited out in her car for Chad, who had to ask permission to live with Troy. Gabriella cleaned up the snacks by eating them while Troy kept on telling Chad his dad will say he can stay. 

"We'll go together," Troy said. 

"Yeah, it'll be much easier for me to ask him with you in the room," Chad remarked sarcastically. 

"Get up," Troy said. Chad did what his best friend said and started walking with him to his parent's room. 

"Are you gonna be okay in here?" Troy asked Gabriella. 

"Yes, I'll be fine," she said with a sugar cookie in her mouth. 

Troy walked down the hall and knocked on the door. 

"Come in!" he yelled. 

Troy and Chad entered the room. "Dad, Chad has to ask you something," Troy said, pushing Chad in front of him. 

"What is it?" 

"Um… you see… me and my dad…." Chad started to tell the story to Mr. Bolton, who wore an expression that could not be repeated. "… so is it alright if I live with you?" 

"Did you get permission from your parents?" he asked. 

"My mom already said yeah. She said it'd be best for me," Chad answered. 

"Well, then, I'll have to say yes. I'll drive you over there so you can pack your stuff," Mr. Bolton said, getting his clothes on. 

"That's okay, Taylor's gonna drive me over there." 

"Do you mind sharing a room with Troy?" 

"No," Chad simply replied. He turned around to Troy and started smiling as he made his way out. 

"Thanks, dad," Troy said. 

"Oh yeah, thanks Mr. Bolton!" Chad yelled from the front door. 


	5. We're Coming Out

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

C5: Chapter Five

WCO: We're Coming Out

_FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT… _

Gabriella got up from bed and walked past her mirror. She noticed something different about her. Her stomach was poking out a little. She knew what it was! Her mom got her a funhouse mirror!

"Let's face it. I'm coming out. My stomach is showing," Gabriella said. She picked up her phone and called Troy.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Troy. Don't be surprised if someone comes up to you and asks you if you know I'm pregnant," Gabriella said.

"Why?" Troy asked.

"Because I'm showing. It's not noticeable, but it's not _un_noticeable," Gabriella said.

"I can't wait to see it. When's your ultrasound?"

"Next week. I can't believe I have five months to go," Gabriella said.

"Yeah, it seems like yesterday I found you were 'due in nine months'," Troy said, quoting how Gabriella told him the news.

"I guess I better get ready for school. TTYL," Gabriella said. She started speaking a little bit of IM ever since her and Sharpay started hanging out.

Ryan busted into Sharpay's room. "Wake up, my little pregnant sister."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm older than you by six minutes. I was born March 2nd at 11:57 pm and you were born March 3rd at 12:03 am," Sharpay explained for the fiftieth time. She got out of bed and Ryan made another comment.

"I see my little niece/nephew poking out!"

"No, you don't Ryan. My tummy is perfectly— AHHHHH!" Sharpay screamed once she saw herself in her full-length mirror. "I'm showing."

Sharpay immediately got her phone and texted Zeke. 'I'm showing! It's kinda scary, but kinda not'. She sent him the message and looked in the mirror once more.

"You know, I could make this 'pregnant' thing work. It goes well with my body shape. How serendipitous!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"'Serendipitous'?" Ryan mocked.

"Gabriella and Taylor said it once or twice. I can turn 'serendipitous' into the new 'it' word, just like how I can make 'pregnancy' the new fashion! Wait a minute! I'm showing! This gives me a reason to go shopping! Call the school, Ryan. Today, I'm going to be fashionably late."

Everyone at school was staring at Gabriella as she walked down the halls of East High. She had heard millions of rumors about how she got pregnant, but she ignored them all, or at least tried to.

At about 11:00 am, it started getting on her nerves. She needed someone to save her. Someone who gets more attention than her because she sneezes. And just then, her heroine showed up.

Sharpay arrived at school three hours late to find a tight shirt that hugged her stomach. She found a skimpy skirt and boots that hugged her calves to match it.

When everyone's eyes were on Sharpay, Gabriella found Troy at his locker.

"Everyone's staring at me and talking about me," she told Troy.

"Don't worry about it. It'll die down… eventually. Next month, they'll probably forget you're even pregnant!" Troy said trying to cheer Gabriella up.

"Troy, next month, I'll be noticeable."

"Then do what I do. If you hear someone talking about you, turn it into a joke. Of course, you'll look like a maniac laughing all by yourself, but you'll feel better. And since when did _you_ care about what people thought about you?" Troy asked.

"Since today," she answered. At that moment, the baby gave her a kick.

Gabriella let out a gasp, and then started smiling shortly after.

"What happened?" Troy asked, concerned.

"The baby just kicked me!" she said jumping up and down. She grabbed Troy's hand and put it on her stomach.

"Maybe she'll kick again," Gabriella said.

"She'll? So you want a girl now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered. "Come on, baby. Kick daddy's hand for me," Gabriella said in her baby voice.

The baby did just what it was told to do. It kicked Troy's hand hard.

"I guess she doesn't want me touching her home," Troy joked.

Taylor came walking up the hallway. "What's all the commotion abou— you're showing!" Taylor rubbed Gabriella's stomach.

"Sharpay is, too. She called me this morning," Gabriella said.

"I'm kinda scared. How come _I'm_ not showing?" Taylor asked.

"You're not as skinny as me and Sharpay. You'll probably start showing next month, though. Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright," Gabriella said.

Taylor walked off leaving Troy and Gabriella to ourselves. "I'm glad you didn't want to get an abortion when you found out you were pregnant," Troy commented.

"I don't believe in abortion. It's killing babies! But the people who do that say its not, they say before birth it's just tissue. If it's not a baby, you're not pregnant, so what are you aborting?" Gabriella said.

"Gabi, calm down," Troy said.

"It just irks me on subjects like this. Sorry," Gabriella said.

Zeke broke his way through the crowd around Sharpay. "How are you doing?"

"Excelente! How about yourself?"

"Can't complain. Come with me," Zeke said, grabbing Sharpay's arm and pulling her away from the crowd.

"What?" Sharpay asked once Zeke had stopped.

"I know we don't know what the sex is, but I bought two onesies. A girl one and a boy one. Which ever one we don't use we can give to Gabriella or Taylor," Zeke said. "I have 'em with me."

Zeke pulled out a blue onesie and a pink onesie. They both said 'God hears even the littlest voices…'.

"Zeke, that is so cute! I love you!" Sharpay hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I love you, too," Zeke replied.

"Wednesday at 2:15? Okay, thanks. Bye," Taylor hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Chad asked.

"I called the doctor. I'm kinda scared for our child. Sharpay and Gabriella's babies are wild in their stomachs, but mine is calm. I don't wanna think the worst but…"

"Don't you dare say it, Taylor," Chad said with aggressiveness in his voice.

"Look, I just made an appointment to make sure everything is okay, alright?" Taylor asked.

"Okay."

"Mom, Gabriella's coming over to watch Night of the Attack of the Deranged Cyborg Orange Juice from Tennessee II with me, okay?"

"That's fine dear. Stay in the living room, though," she replied.

_DING-DONG!_

Troy answered the door. Gabriella was wearing the same thing she had on at school earlier today, so you see her stomach stick out a tad bit.

"You promise that Night of the Attack of the Deranged Cyborg Orange Juice from Tennessee II isn't scary at all?" Gabriella asked before entering the house.

"100 percent positive. And if it gets scary for you, just close your eyes," Troy told her.

"Whatever you say," Gabriella said.

Mr. Bolton came down the stairs and noticed Gabriella there. "Hello, Mrs. Montez," he said. As he was approaching her for a handshake, he noticed her hand on her stomach, which looked slightly 3-D.

"Hi," she said, shaking his hand.

Troy's dad walked over to Mrs. Bolton and whispered, "Does Mrs. Montez look a little pregnant to you?"

"I don't know. She does have her hand on her stomach, and it looks like it pokes out a smidge," Mrs. Bolton said.

The baby gave another big kick inside Gabriella.

"Did you see that? That bump in her stomach? Gabriella Montez is pregnant."

"Troy, can I see you in the bedroom?"

"Sure," Troy said, getting up.

Once he was back there, Mr. Bolton said flat out and clearly, "I don't want you to ever go near that girl again."

"What girl?"

"Gabriella. Don't ask any questions, just do it."

"Why?" Troy asked.

"She's pregnant, Troy, incase you haven't noticed! Things like this will ruin your basketball career! You can't have a child and do basketball at the same time! Leave her!" Mr. Bolton said.

"Why not? Why can't I have a kid and play basketball?" Troy asked.

"Kids will think its okay to have a kid at your age!"

"So! If I can't have a kid _and_ do basketball, I'm going to have to choose one over the other," Troy said.

"There you go," his dad said.

"I choose the baby over basketball." Mr. Bolton didn't get to say anything before Troy left the room.

"Well, Ms. McKessie, I'm sorry to say, but you lost the baby. We can come back tomorrow and do some tests if you want to be sure. Do you want to do that?" the doctor asked.

Taylor nodded her head while tears flooded her eyes.


	6. You're Having A

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

C6: Chapter Six

YHA: You're Having A…

For the first time, Chad was not afraid to let people to see him cry. After Taylor told him the bad news, he cried the rest of the day and all of school. People were calling him a wimp, but he didn't pay it any attention.

"Sorry, Tay," Gabriella said, comforting Taylor at the end of school.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too." Sharpay said.

"Thanks, guys," Taylor said through tears.

"Me and Sharpay talked about it, and if it makes you feel any better, you can the godmother of our babies," Gabriella said, slightly smiling.

"Thank you," Taylor said.

Troy came up to them and heard what was being was said.

"But it's not one-hundred percent sure. They're doing some tests to make sure," Troy said.

"I guess there's a little bit of hope," Taylor said.

Chad came up the hallway with red eyes. "Let's go."

Taylor said her goodbyes and left to go to her doctor's appointment.

"Oh! Troy I almost forgot, we have an ultrasound to get to," Gabriella said, taking Troy's hand and leading him to the car.

"We do, too, Zeke!" Sharpay said, following suit.

"Gabriella Montez, right?" the doctor asked.

"Right," Gabriella confirmed.

"Before I start calling you 'Daddy', you are the baby's father, aren't you?" the doctor.

"Yeah," Troy answered.

"Gabriella, could you lay back on the table," the doctor asked.

Gabriella did as she was told. The doctor took out some clear jelly and applied it to her stomach.

"Now, look to the screen," he said.

Troy and Gabriella looked, and for the first time, they saw their creation move.

"Aw," Gabriella commented.

"It looks as if it's a girl," the doctor said.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and started smiling.

"Just what we wanted," Gabriella said.

"Sharpay Evans is your name?" the doctor asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Sharpay asked.

"Put those claws away," Zeke whispered.

"So, we don't have to waste, let's get on with this ultrasound thing," Sharpay said.

"Okay, then. Lay down on the table for me," the doctor asked Sharpay to do.

"I've heard about you, Sharpay. You're the one they call the Ice Queen," the doctor said as he was preparing to find the gender of the baby.

"That's right," Sharpay said.

The doctor put the jelly on her stomach and looked at the screen. Zeke looked at the screen, too.

"Um, Sharpay…"

"Quiet, Zeke! The doctor needs his concentration," Sharpay said.

"I like to be called Dr. Lipson."

"You'll be called what I call you, now is it a boy or a girl?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh, goody. Looks like the Ice Queen is having an Ice Princess and an Ice Prince."

"Now, Gabriella, most teenagers who get pregnant really don't want to go through the difficulty of being responsible when they have a life to live. I know teenagers like you, and they don't want to be held back from fun because of a baby," the doctor explained.

"Where are you going with this?" Gabriella asked.

"I just want you to know, the option for abortion is up for grabs," he said.

"Abortion is nothing but a myth to me. You basically wasted your breath saying that to me. And who gave you the right—?"

"Thanks, doc," Troy said, grabbing Gabriella and pulling her out the room while she was still babbling off.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm having twins? Something must be wrong, check again," Sharpay demanded.

"There it is. There's Baby A, and right there is Baby B," the doctor said.

"I guess those two onesies came in handy, huh?" she joked with Zeke.

"It appears that way."

"Welcome back, Miss McKessie," the doctor said with a smile.

Taylor did the best she could to smile, but it didn't work. Chad came in behind her.

"So you're here to see if you really lost your baby?"

"Yes I am," she said.

"Alrighty then, Miranda, I say let's get those tests done."

"Hold up, who is Miranda? I'm Taylor," Taylor corrected.

"Oops, I'm sorry, Taylor. We're gonna do what we did the other day to see if you still have the baby," the doctor said, leaving the room.

_15 MINUTES LATER _

"It appears that after all, Taylor McKessie, you are still pregnant," the doctor said smiling.

Chad ran up to her and hugged her.

"And congratulations! You're having a boy," the doctor concluded.

Gabriella pulled up in the driveway to Troy's house.

"See you tomorrow at school! You too, Chad!" Gabriella said. Troy and Chad got out the car. Troy noticed that his parents were staring daggers into his and Gabriella's body.

_I wonder what's wrong with his parents?_ Gabriella thought.

As soon as Troy walked in the house, his dad waited until Chad got to his room and immediately started off at Troy.

"So, when I told you to stay away from that girl, you thought I was kidding?" his dad asked.

"So, when I told you I choose my child over basketball, you thought I was kidding?" Troy said to his dad.

"Don't talk like that to your father," his mom said.

"Look, Troy, when I say stay away from her, I mean it!"

"What's the big deal? Is it a sin to hang around your girlfriend who happens to be pregnant?" Troy asked.

"No, but it is a sin to have a girlfriend that's pregnant before marriage," his dad told him.

"Dad, what's done is done. You can't forbid me to stop seeing her just because of that! It already happened, so get over it," Troy said.

"I can't stop you from seeing her? I can't stop you from seeing her? Try me, Troy. Try me," his dad said.

"I can't believe you're so worked up about this! I don't know why, but I think part of the reason you're so pissed off about it is that because Gabriella's pregnant and not some stupid cheerleader who throws herself at me!" Troy yelled in anger.

"Well, I don't see why I wouldn't be worked up about it. You changed the whole school, singing with that high-pitched…"

"Stop it," Troy said through gritted teeth.

"… math-loving…"

"Stop it."

"… good-for-nothing…"

"If you don't shut up right now," Troy said on his edge.

"… tramp!"

That was it for Troy. He rammed his self into his dad, knocking the air out of him as he hit the ground, and punched him repeatedly in the face.

"GUYS! STOP!" Troy's mom said.

By this time, Troy's dad rolled on top of him and was punching his son. Troy tried his best to block the punches, but he failed most of them.

Then, Troy stopped one punch from coming and pushed his father's hand away from his body, causing him to fall off. Troy got up and attempted to kick his father in the ribs. Troy's mom was in tears by now.

Chad, deciding to see what all the noise was, came down the stairs to see a bleeding Troy and coach.

"Troy, man, stop kicking him!" Chad said, running towards the scene and pushing Troy away. "Go to your room, now. We need to have a little talk," Chad said firmly.

"… and that's where you came in," Troy said, finishing his take on what happened.

"You can't just not see your girlfriend. You'd have to avoid her in the halls, ignore her when she says something to you, I mean, that's gonna be tough. But, if you can be sneaky with it, it just might work," Chad said.

"It's gonna be really hard to tell her I can't see her all because my dad thinks it'll ruin my basketball career. To tell you the truth. I didn't even want to play basketball. I only did it so he would shut up. It turned out I was good at it, and then he thinks I want to pursue it for a professional thing," Troy explained.

After Troy said that, it was silence for a couple of minutes.

"Turns out the doctor had Taylor's sheet thingy mixed up with some other girls' named Miranda. She's still pregnant and we're having a boy," Chad said smiling.

"That's good. I can't wait to hear the rumors about why I have all these bruises on me," Troy said, getting ready to go to sleep.

"Yep. It's gonna be real crazy," Chad said, turning off the light and getting in bed.

"Yeah, I haven't checked my comments or messages in a long time. I guess I've lost my mini-MySpace addiction," Gabriella told Taylor over the phone.

"Let's see…" Gabriella said scrolling down her page.

"'hey gabs just wanted 2 kno what kinda math person gets pregnant'. That's kinda mean," Gabriella said scrolling down the page. Every new comment was calling her a slut, a whore, a skank.

Gabriella muttered something, but all that could be heard was the word 'mistake'.


	7. Take It to Heart

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--

C7: Chapter 7

TITH: Take It to Heart

The next day at school, everyone was staring at Gabriella.

"Look at that whore," a couple of people would say passing by her.

Others would ram into her or look her up and down when they saw her.

"What's with all the hate in the school?" Troy asked Gabriella inbetween classes.

"Troy, why are you talking to _that_?" a random person said walking past the couple.

"Everyone thinks I'm a skank because the 'math girl' got pregnant. I'm sick of it, Troy. I wish I could end it somehow," Gabriella said.

"Well, too bad, because you have to keep our baby girl in there for five more months. And who cares what they think anyway? See these bruises? Everyone has their own little theory of what happened, but I don't care because I know what _really_ happened," Troy said.

"So, how _did_ it happen?" Gabriella asked quizzically.

"Me and my dad were… wrestling," Troy said, trying his best to avoid lying while telling the truth.

Gabriella sighed. "Why were your parents staring at me and you yesterday? They seemed really angry."

"Oh, they were probably just mad because I came home later than usual," Troy lied.

Sharpay walked up to the two. "Gabriella, I'm really sorry about the comments that were left on your MySpace. People are so dumb! If I ever see the people who left those comments, they better run and hide," Sharpay said.

Gabriella chuckled a bit at this.

A loud ringing noise was heard, and everyone started clearing out of the hallway.

"See you later, hun," Sharpay said as she left them.

Troy and Gabriella headed to their English class.

"Mr. Henson, do you have Gabriella Montez?" the woman on the intercom said, disrupting the class.

"Yes I do," Mr. Henson answered.

"Can you send her to the nurse's office?"

"She's on her way."

"It's on 248 Riley Road. The numbers are pretty small, so just remember it's a yellow and pink building. And take it to heart, make sure you wanna do it, because most change their minds when its too late," the nurse told Gabriella.

"Thanks," Gabriella said, getting up to leave the office.

Troy was outside getting some water when Gabriella closed the door.

"What happened?" Troy asked, concerned.

"Um, nothing. She just gave me some in-depth information about the baby," Gabriella said.

"Oh," Troy answered. "What's at Riley Road? I heard the nurse mention it a couple of times."

"She was telling someone that on the phone."

"Well, you need to—" Troy stopped talking as soon as he saw his dad come around the corner. Without saying a word, he ran back to the classroom, leaving Gabriella wondering what happened.

"Okay, names," Taylor said to Chad after school.

"I really don't want a Chad Jr., so don't pitch that idea," Taylor said.

"I kinda like Micaiah," Taylor said.

"How about Princeton?" Chad asked.

"I guess I like Alex…"

"Do you think Ryan is cool name? FYI, this not in anyway a dedication to the Ryan at this school. Maybe Brian?"

"Hey guys!" Sharpay said walking past them.

"Sharpay! We need some ideas for names," Taylor said.

"I can't risk giving up names, I have two to come up with," Sharpay said, walking off again.

"Two? You're having twins?" Taylor asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Yes, a boy and a girl." In this last attempt to escape Chad and Taylor, Sharpay practically ran away.

"Sharpay, I have to talk to you about something," Zeke told Sharpay before she got out of his car to go to her house.

"What?" she asked.

"When I found out you were pregnant, I automatically thought one child. But, now it's twins," Zeke said.

"And?"

"Well, twins are too much work. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I don't think I'm gonna be a good enough dad for twins. You're gonna have to raise them on your own or with someone else. I'm not gonna be there and support you."

Sharpay was shocked at the news. It was hard for her to say anything, but at last, she mustered up three words.

"I hate you," Sharpay said fiercely, slamming the door to his car.

"Gabi, where are you going?" Gabriella's mom asked.

"Oh, nowhere, Just taking a walk. I might meet up at Troy's," Gabriella answered.

"Okay, be safe," her mom said as Gabriella walked out the door.

Gabriella pulled out the slip of paper the nurse had given her.

_248 Riley Road_

_Dr. Watson's Abortion Clinic _

**Sorry for the short and uneventful chapter. But next chapter is sure to hold some 'interesting' things, so bear with me!**


	8. Forced Change of Heart

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--

C8: Chapter Eight

FCOH: Forced Change of Heart

Gabriella was a couple of blocks away from her destination. She was a little hesitant, she really didn't want to do this, but it was the only way to get rid of her problems. Wasn't it?

She heard a noise that sounded like a car. She turned around and saw Troy's car driving beside her.

"Hey, beautiful," Troy greeted.

"Hi," Gabriella responded bluntly.

"You sound happy," Troy said sarcastically. "Where you going? You need a ride?"

"Nowhere and no," Gabriella answered, not looking at Troy.

"Come on, Gabriella. Get in," Troy said.

Gabriella sighed and reluctantly agreed. She got in the car and buckled her seat belt, not saying a word or glancing over at Troy.

"Why are you acting this way?" Troy asked.

"What way? I'm acting normal," Gabriella answered.

"Normal? Gabi, baby, you won't even look at me when you're talking to me," Troy pointed out.

"Don't call me baby, and what makes you think something's wrong just because I won't look at you?" Gabriella said.

Troy didn't answer her question. Instead, he ignored it.

"You can drop me off here," Gabriella said. Troy stopped in front of a yellow and pink building. It was really small. It almost looked like a house. He saw a sign on the door that read: DR. WATSON'S ABORTION CLINIC.

"Wh— why are you at an abortion clinic?" Troy asked, trying not to think the worst.

"No reason," Gabriella said, getting out and closing the door. Troy got out his car, too, and grabbed his girlfriend's arm, halting her to proceed any further.

"Tell me what are you doing here," Troy said firmly, his face turning red from anger.

"I'm not telling you, Troy," Gabriella said, trying to break free.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you are at an abortion clinic," Troy said, tightening his grip on her arm.

"I'm not gonna tell," Gabriella said, her eyes filling with tears.

Troy simply strengthened his grip.

Gabriella turned around, tears running down her cheeks. "Fine, Troy. I'm here for an abortion!"

"Excuse me?" Troy asked.

"I'm here to not be pregnant! I can't handle this, Troy! At first, I thought I could, but I can't! I try to make the rumors into jokes like you do, but in the end, I end up making fun of myself. I'm not strong enough to walk through the halls of East High and hear everyone calling me a whore and slut and skank, I can't do it, Troy!" Gabriella yelled.

"So you're just gonna give up? You're gonna kill our baby because of some stupid, jealous girls calling you names? I thought you were stronger than this, Gabi. But I obviously was wrong. You're weak."

"I thought I was stronger, too, Troy, but that gives you no right to call me weak. You don't understand, Troy. Now leave me alone and let me get this finished," Gabriella said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"You're not doing this, Gabriella. You're not killing out child because of something that'll be over in five months. I don't care what I have to do, you're not doing this," Troy said.

"Try and stop me," Gabriella said, pulling the door open.

Troy jerked her arm from the door, causing her to stumble into Troy. Troy then dragged his pregnant girlfriend through the parking lot and to the car, even though she was kicking and screaming the whole time.

"Let me go! Let me go, Troy!" She kept yelling. Troy didn't pay any attention to it.

When he eventually got to his car, he opened the backdoor and shoved her inside. Gabriella's hair was all over the place and tears were coming down her face like waterfalls.

Troy got in with her and locked the doors. She tried to hit him, but Troy caught her hands and held them against the seat.

"You have to get over this, Gabriella. You're not killing a lifetime because of something that will end in a little bit," Troy said. "Killing our little baby is like saying our baby was a mistake."

"Our baby _is_ a mistake, Troy. We're teenagers, Troy! We're juniors! We're just 16! We're not supposed to have a kid on the way now," Gabriella said, her tears coming slower and slower.

"Okay, Gabriella. Have it your way. You can be the godmother of Sharpay's twins and Taylor's little boy and see their first steps and words while you sit back and wish you didn't give up your child because of something so childish," Troy said.

At that moment, Gabriella broke down and cried hard. She could barely breathe. She threw herself at Troy, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Troy," she said through sobs. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to get an abortion, anyway. I was scared to. I don't know what I was thinking. I was just trying to find the easiest possible way to get rid of my problems and abortion popped into my head. I'm so stupid! Please forgive me Troy. Please."

"It's okay, baby," he said, rubbing her back. "It's okay."

——————————————————————————————

"And that's it. He left like a little punk because I'm having twins," Sharpay told Taylor.

"It's okay, Sharpay. You're strong. You don't need him, anyway," Taylor told her.

"But I know him. He's gonna call at any minute and beg me for his forgive— it's him," Sharpay said as her phone rang.

"What do you want, Zeke? I'm busy," Sharpay asked.

"I'm sorry about the whole 'I can't be there for you' thing. I really want to, but—"

"I'm not gonna forgive you. As soon as I do, you'll tell me you can't be there for me again. I'm not gonna put up with it! When our twins are two, they're gonna ask where Daddy is. I can't tell them 'He's irresponsible and decided to leave us before you were even born. What a jerk'. So now's the moment of truth. Are you gonna be there or not?"

CLICK!

"Oh, really responsible, Zeke. Hang up when everything falls on you. Very manly!"

——————————————————————————————-

"Troy's got one more chance. I think I seen hanging around her. He thinks I'm playing, I bet."

——————————————————————————————

"Chad, he's kicking!" Taylor said, happily in Troy and Chad's room.

Chad ran over to feel his girlfriend's stomach. "I don't feel anything."

"Of course, he stops kicking when he _needs_ to kick," Taylor said.

"You know, it's funny that we're the only 'perfect' couple out of Troy and Gabriella and Zeke and Sharpay. There's no trouble at all," Chad commented.

"It's gonna stay that way, right?" Taylor asked.

"Yep," Chad responded.

——————————————————————————————

"Troy, I really am sorry," Gabriella apologized for the twenty-fifth time.

"Gabriella, it's okay. It's over. Our little miracle is still alive in your stomach," Troy said.

Gabriella smiled at that.


	9. Unsuspected Surprises

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--

C9: Chapter Nine

US: Unsuspected Surprises

_SEVEN MONTHS PREGNANT… _

It's been three months since Gabriella's thoughts of abortion and they haven't returned. She's learned to ignore the comments and go on with her life. It's also been three months since Zeke tried to apologize to Sharpay. She still hasn't got an answer from him.

"You know, I've noticed something," Taylor told Gabriella during class.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm saying that me and Chad's relationship is perfect, but we're the only ones who don't have any problems. I mean, you and your abortion—"

"Don't remind me," Gabriella said, interrupting Taylor's sentence.

"Sorry. As I was saying, you and your… 'situation', Zeke's abandonment of Sharpay and the twins. I just wonder why me and Chad are so… non-problematic at this time."

"I don't know. Maybe Chad is deciding to be responsible since he has one on the way," Gabriella thought.

"It could be. If I wasn't pregnant, he'd probably have cheated on me," Taylor joked.

——————————————————————————————

As Sharpay was walking through the halls going to the bathroom, someone called her name.

"Sharpay! Wait up!"

She turned around to see none other than the unsupportive father himself: Zeke Baylor.

"You decided to give me an answer yet? Or are you gonna hang up on me like you did two months ago? Oh, since we're not on the phone, you'd probably just walk away like the coward you are," Sharpay said, not letting Zeke get any time to say what he was going to say.

Zeke was left standing in the middle of the hallway with a brokenhearted look on his face.

As Sharpay entered the bathroom, she heard sobs, and Zeke's voice.

"She won't even listen to me. I'm trying to tell her the only reason I bailed on her was because I was afraid. My parents still don't know I'm gonna be a daddy in two months. They'll probably kick me out. It's not that I don't wanna be a daddy, because I do. But why am I wasting time in the hallway where everyone can walk by and see me crying like a little baby, talking to myself about a girl who'll never speak to me. She'll never forgive me."

"I think if you told her that in the first place, this whole situation could have been avoided. But now that she knows… she _will_ forgive him. But only if he promises to tell his parents tonight and not bail on me again," Sharpay said.

"How much of that did you hear?" Zeke asked.

"All of it. I kinda understand where you're coming from. My parents don't know I'm pregnant. They went on a year and a half vacation to Las Vegas. They'll be back in two months, which is when the babies drop. But they'll find out when Ryan call them and tells them I'm in labor," Sharpay explained.

Zeke got up and said, "I promise to never leave you again because of me being scared of something so simple. I know it doesn't seem like it, but Sharpay Evans, I love you."

"I love you, too, Zeke Baylor."

"Oh my gosh, that's so awesome!" Gabriella exclaimed over the phone.

"Yeah, I know! It was totally a love fest! But I'd keep it down if I were you. You _are_ in the girls' bathroom talking on the phone, which by the way, is against the rules. Not only is it against the rules, the bathroom echoes," Sharpay told Gabriella as if she didn't know.

"On to another subject, I have the _best_ name for me and Troy's baby! It's— oh no," Gabriella said.

"What happened Gabriella? Are you going early?" Sharpay asked.

"No, I'm fine." What Gabriella saw shocked her.

——————————————————————————————

"Troy, if I tell you something, do you promise you won't tell _anybody_?" Gabriella asked him.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?" Troy asked.

"I was on the phone with Sharpay in the bathroom, and as I was peeping around the corner to look in the hallway because I was getting ready to tell Sharpay my idea for the baby's name, and I saw Chad…"

"So you saw Chad in the hallway, big deal."

"… kissing another girl," Gabriella finished. "Taylor was so sure they had the best relationship between us and then it all just goes away."

"When I see that two-timing—" Troy started off.

"No, no, no! You can't do anything to him. He can't know we know. If you tell him, he'll think Taylor knows and blow us off for telling on him," Gabriella said.

"Tell on who?" Taylor asked as her Chad walked up.

"That the person who left the pink jelly at the ski lodge… um…" Gabriella said, trying to think of something to add on to it.

"…goes to this school and we saw him… selling the jelly, which is clearly a violation of the East High School Code. Selling unsolicited products, I think it is," Troy finished for her.

"Well that's strange," Taylor said.

"Yeah it is. It really i— we gotta go," Gabriella said, pulling Troy's hand and taking him away from Chad and Taylor.

"Something is up," Chad said.

——————————————————————————————

_LATER THAT NIGHT…_

"I can't believe I was so scared of telling my parents, they were ecstatic!" Zeke said excitedly over the phone.

"Well that's good. I'm glad they didn't kick you out," Sharpay said.

"I'm glad, too," Zeke said.

——————————————————————————————

_LATER THAT SAME NIGHT… _

"Taylor… um… I have to tell you something, and you have to promise to believe me," Gabriella told her.

"Yeah, can you make it quick? My mom's gonna kill me if I go over my minutes on my cell again," Taylor said.

"I was on the phone with Sharpay in the bathroom, and I peeped around the corner into the hallway because I was gonna tell Sharpay this top-secret name for my baby, and I saw Chad kissing another girl," Gabriella said.

"You did, huh? Did you also see an alien standing beside them?" Taylor asked.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That you're lying! I think its funny that all this happened when I told you me and Chad's relationship was non-problematic! I can't believe you, Gabriella! Lying so you can bring us down with you, Troy, Zeke, and Sharpay. But you're much farther down than the other three Miss Abortion!" Taylor yelled before hanging up the phone.

——————————————————————————————

_THE NEXT DAY… _

"What's with you and Taylor? She's acting different around you," Troy asked.

"I tried to tell her about her boyfriend. She didn't believe me! She said I was just trying to make their relationship like ours," Gabriella explained.

"What do you mean like ours?" Troy asked.

"Us, Zeke and Sharpay has had at least _one_ problem through all this," Gabriella said.

All of a sudden, Troy busted out laughing.

"Troy, I don't see why you think this is so hilarious! It's not! It's real serious. I don't want to see Taylor get hurt because of a stupid boyfriend," Gabriella said angrily.

"No, I'm not laughing at that! I'm laughing at _that_," he said, pointing to Gabriella's stomach which was constantly moving.

"She does the most moving for any girl baby! I can tell she's gonna be the one to climb trees and have a million bruises."

"No she's not," Troy said. "My little girl will be energetic in the house, but calm outside, watching her step so she doesn't step in mud, and making sure she doesn't play too hard because she doesn't want to sweat."

"I could go with that," Gabriella replied, smiling and nodding her head.

"So… what's the name for Little Miss you had in mind?" Troy asked, curious.

Gabriella looked all around her so no one could hear what she was about to speak. She leaned into Troy's ear and said the full name.

"Most guys would have something against that name. I guess they think it would be too girly, but I like it," Troy said.

——————————————————————————————

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Taylor asked her teacher.

"Yes, you can," she answered.

Taylor got up out of her seat and walked to the bathroom. On her way there, she heard a voice. A really familiar voice. She followed the mysterious sound until she saw the face.

"She was right," Taylor said, as she saw Chad's lips pull away from another girls'. Out of nowhere, Taylor started getting furious.

She walked to the two and saw Chad's shocked expression. "T-t-taylor! Hey! I-I know it looks b-b-bad, but its not! She—"

"If I were you, I'd walk away _now_," Taylor told the girl, cutting off Chad's explanation.

The girl did as she was told, leaving an angry Taylor with a scared Chad.

"Why, Chad? Was my lips not enough? You needed another pair?" Taylor asked.

"No, it's like that! _She_ kissed _me_. Like yesterday, I was walking in the hallway and she pulled me to her. I didn't even know she was there! I was trying to push away from her, but she was holding me tight!"

Taylor did nothing but stare at him, anger in her eyes.

"Taylor, you have to believe me," he concluded.

"Don't…_ever_…let this happen…_again_," Taylor said. Chad smiled and went in for a hug, but she pulled away at the last moment and walked away.


	10. Taking Action

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--

C10: Chapter Ten

TA: Taking Action

"Gabriella, I'm sorry for going off on you like that. I didn't really think you were trying to make our relationship bad, I just didn't want to believe it. And the whole 'Miss Abortion' thing was horrible, I don't even know why I said that," Taylor said to Gabriella at lunch.

"I guess I forgive you. So how's you and Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"I forgave him. He tried to hug me, but I walked away. He's been keeping his distance, kind of. I just wish something happens that brings us together again. I don't want it to still be like this when our little boy gets here," Taylor said.

"Don't worry, it'll all be good. Something is _bound_ to happen to bring y'all together," Gabriella said.

——————————————————————————————

"I was like, are you freakin' serious? That bilingual toad painted my fingernails two different shades of green! 'I can speak American _and_ British!' I'm so gonna sue him," Sharpay ranted on to Gabriella and Taylor.

"What happened? Why's Troy at the office? And he has his book bag. Hold up, Sharpay," Gabriella said as she went to investigate.

"Troy, what's going on?" Gabriella asked.

"I really wanted to tell you earlier, Gabi, I really did, but I didn't want to be without you for a whole school day," Troy started off.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked confused.

"My dad didn't want me to hang out with you because you're pregnant. He was afraid it'll ruin my basketball career and he told me to choose basketball or my baby and I chose the baby, so now he's moving me to West High," Troy said without taking a breath.

"No, he can't. You helped me so much through this time! Who knows what else might happen between now and then? Troy, I need you, you can't go," Gabriella pleaded.

"Gabi, I tried everything, he won't change his mind," Troy said.

Gabriella's face started getting mad. She stormed over to Troy's dad and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Look, I didn't even know Troy wasn't supposed to see me, I was oblivious to the whole thing, so—"

"Look, Little Miss Let's-Ruin-Everyone's-Career, I don't want to hear it. I'm too busy—"

"Whose career did I ruin?" Gabriella asked.

"My son, your boyfriend and baby's father, Troy Bolton. He had a promising basketball career in front of him, and you had to get pregnant with a little runt," he said.

Sharpay, hearing Mr. Bolton's yelling, grabbed Taylor's arm and pulled her over to Mr. Bolton, so, if need be, Taylor could help out Sharpay.

"That baby is not a runt. You need to get your head on straight before I do it for you," Sharpay warned him.

"Oh, what're you going to do?" Mr. Bolton asked, looking the three of them up and down.

Out of nowhere, all he could see was hands and fists. He felt everything on him get hit and slapped and scratched and pinched.

"Hmm, I know I should stop this, but this is strangely interesting. I think I need to wait a couple of minutes before I do something about this," Troy said.

That, however, did not work, because after Troy finished his sentence, his dad had slapped Gabriella, causing her to fall to the floor.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" People were yelling.

Chad and Zeke were at the front trying to see who was going to get beat up until they realized the possibilities were that Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabriella might be the ones with bruises.

They ran up to the scene and pulled the girls away. Luckily, the girls didn't have any bruises. The coach, however, was about to have few.

The boys didn't care about the consequences that were bound to face them when this was over.

All three boys ganged up on the coach, who was trying his best to stop the attack. It went on for about a few minutes before the principle came to the violence act.

The principal came with a couple of police officers, who immediately tried to pull Troy, Chad, and Zeke off of the poor coach.

"You three will come to my office and get suspended, or expelled, pronto!" he yelled in anger.

"Wait!" Gabriella yelled.

The principal turned around. "What?" he asked.

"Mr. Matsui, if they get suspended, suspend me, too. If they get expelled, expel me, too. Those three did what they did because the coach slapped me."

A chorus of gasps echoed through the crowd.

"Why would I believe such nonsense from a girl who only wants her boyfriend to stay at the same school?" Mr. Matsui replied.

"Don't put her information out there like the whole student body isn't here listening and watching to what's happening!" Taylor said.

"So you're gonna ignore the fact that he slapped me? I have two witnesses!" Gabriella said.

"Coach Bolton is the best coach we have and I'm not about to let him go because of a whiny brat," Mr. Matsui said.

Gabriella growled and was about to go after him until Taylor and Sharpay held her back, but that didn't stop her from trying to get away.

"Go to my office. _All _of you, including the 'abusive coach'," Mr. Matsui said.

As Gabriella walked past, she said, "You will be hearing from my mother."

——————————————————————————————

"Gabriella, you're expelled from the remainder of the year?" her mom asked once she got there.

"It's only two months," Gabriella replied quietly.

"What's gotten into you?" her mom asked.

Gabriella's eyes started watering and her breathing was loud as she explained.

"Troy told me he was going to West High because his dad told him to stay away from me because I ruined his basketball career. I went over to explain to him he shouldn't transfer Troy because I had no idea he wasn't supposed to see me. He called my baby a runt and Sharpay and Taylor heard him and went over to talk to him, too. He got smart with us and we all got mad and started slapping and scratching and punching and hitting him. He slapped me so Troy got on him. Chad and Zeke came up and got on him, too. The principal came up and wasn't going to do anything about him slapping me, so here I am," Gabriella finished.

"That son of a—"

"Mom, use your words," Gabriella said. Once her mother started with that line, something bad was going to happen.

"I was gonna say 'building block' like Mr. Potato Head said on Toy Story," Gabi's mom explained to her as if Gabi's mom was Gabriella's daughter. "Are you ok, though? Did he hit you in the stomach or anything?"

"No. He just slapped me," Gabriella said.

Troy came out of the principal's office walking over to Gabriella to check up on her.

"Troy, after what happened today, I don't trust you around your father," Ms. Montez said.

"No, no, no, it's alright. He'll get over the day's events," Troy said.

"No, Troy, I feel something bad is going to happen if you go back home. If it's okay with you, I'd like you to stay with us for a while until the situation has blown cold," Gabi's mom said.

"Are you sure about this?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah," Troy agreed. "And Chad's living with me. His dad wasn't happy about Taylor being pregnant. I'm sure you don't want Chad and I at your house."

"No, Troy, it's fine. I talked it over with your mom. She has a feeling, too, that something's going to happen if you stay at that house."

"I have to think about it," Troy said.

"Alright. I'll leave you and Gabi here. You might need to talk," Ms. Montez said, exiting the room.

"Troy, I didn't mean for all this to happen, you and your dad falling out, Chad, Zeke, and you ganging up on him. If I would've known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have let what happened seven months ago go like it did," Gabriella said that.

"Don't say that, Gabi. If it didn't happen, I wouldn't be excited that I'm about to have a little girl to hold and love and watch after and spoil. You haven't even seen _half_ the things I've already bought for her," Troy said.

Gabriella gently laughed. "Thanks for that."

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, just watching people pass by.

"So… do you think you'll stay with us for a while?"

"Where am I going to sleep, though? And Chad?" Troy asked.

"There's enough room for you and him to have your own rooms. Of course, when the baby comes, you'll have to bring your bed in my room. I don't know if you'll be comfortable with that," Gabriella said.

"I could get used to it. I mean, we still do have two months, don't we?" Troy asked.

"No. We have one month. I turned eight months today," Gabriella said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Troy asked.

"I'm not gonna run up to you and jump up and down screaming 'I'm eight months! I'm eight months!' I'm not a little kid, Troy," Gabriella said.

"I'll have to check with Chad, though. See if he's okay with it. You know, moving again," Troy said.

"Okay," Gabriella said as she smiled.

——————————————————————————————


	11. Revenge of the Father

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--

C11: Chapter Eleven

ROTF: Revenge of the Father

"Bye, Troy. Be sure to visit me when your father's not here," Troy's mom told him as he loaded the last of his and Chad's stuff in the back of the moving van.

"Will do, mom," Troy said, he said hugging her.

"I'll miss you," she said, a tear falling down her cheek. "Call me when Gabriella gets in the hospital."

Troy broke the hug while telling her he will.

"I'm driving, man," Chad told Troy, grabbing the keys from the kitchen table.

"If you drive, we'll never live to see our kids born," Troy joked. "I'm driving."

——————————————————————————————

"We're all moved in!" Troy announced to Gabriella, Chad, and Gabriella's mom.

"I'm glad you agreed, Troy. Now here are the rules. You will not spend the night with Gabriella until the baby comes," Gabriella's mom said.

"Alright," Troy responded, signaling he understood.

"I do not want to hear you and Chad playing basketball games on your game systems. That's all for now, but I will add if need be," she said, leaving the room.

Troy and Chad nodded their heads.

"Let's go to my room," Gabriella said, grabbing Troy's hand and motioning for Chad to follow.

They went down the hall and turned in the first room on the right. The room had unicorns, butterflies, rainbows and Tinkerbell-themed items on the walls and the crib.

"Too much pink!" Chad joked, closing his eyes.

"Girly overload!" Troy joked as he started shaking.

"LOL, guys," Gabriella said.

"You weren't joking about her being bilingual! English _and_ IM!" Chad whispered to Troy.

"Well, it's a good we're having a girl. It'd be a shame if that was actually a boy in there," Troy said.

"Well, it isn't. There is too much cuteness in this room for a boy," Gabriella replied.

"What, so boys aren't cute, now?" Chad asked quizzically.

Gabriella ignored Chad's comment. "You two need to get to settle in while I straighten things up in here."

The following week at school, everyone was still talking about what went down between the coach, his basketball players, and their girlfriends. Of course, everybody had their own versions of what happened.

Most of the basketball team was pissed off at Troy, Chad, and Zeke because 'it was their fault he was fired'.

The same went for the cheerleaders. They were angry at Gabriella, Taylor, and Sharpay because 'if they didn't get pregnant, our basketball team would still be so totally awesome'.

They didn't pay this any attention. The gang went on through the day like normal, even though they were the new outcasts.

Troy, Chad, and Gabriella had visited Troy's mom's house daily when the Coach wasn't there. His mom repeatedly apologized to all three of them; Troy and Chad for him getting to the point of fighting them, and Gabriella for the Coach blaming her for Troy's career being ruined.

On Wednesday of that week, the school bought each one of them three security guards, just in case the Coach broke violations and stepped on East High School campus within the next twenty-four months. This gained them _more_ attention, as if they didn't have enough already. It was really eye-catching when all six of them met up. Eighteen security guards made a huge circle around the group.

On Friday, cameras were installed in the school to monitor everything that happened, even when school was closed.

That next Tuesday, they had a lock-down drill, you know, preparing for the worst.

Now what happened that Thursday was when the gang declared they were taking this out of proportion. Everyone was searched when they went into the school, when they went out, and when they entered any room.

"They are getting way too serious with this security stuff. I can't even talk in private anymore. I'm pretty sure these guards don't want to hear about my pregnancy problems and girl talk," Sharpay announced.

"Speaking of girl talk, Nicole was seen at the movies with Andrew, but Andrew goes out with Ileana! Ileana started crying so she cheated on Andrew with Nick. Turns out the whole Nicole/Andrew situation was a rumor, so Ileana's love life status: screwed," Gabriella said.

One of the guards let out a groan.

"Sharpay's right. And to add on to what Gabi just said, Nick and Nicole go out, so that whole group's love life status: screwed," Taylor said.

All of the sudden, a hole opened up in the circle. The girls knew someone was joining the group.

"I usually like attention, but this is just disturbing," Troy said.

Just then, Sharpay's eyes lit up. She had an idea. Her hand ended up in her pocketbook as she 'accidentally' dropped a five-hundred dollar bill on the ground.

"Oh, darn, I dropped my five-hundred dollar bill on the ground. I wish someone would pick it up for me," Sharpay said, making it obvious she dropped it on purpose.

A guard turned around and saw it laying there. He bent down to pick it up when Sharpay pulled him closer. "If you leave us, it's yours."

"Let's go, men," he said, thanking Sharpay as she left.

——————————————————————————————

_What are you doing Jack? I'm not actually gonna go through with this, am I? I know I shouldn't, but that freak lost me my job. I don't wanna do this, but it's the only way to teach him who is boss_, Coach Bolton thought.

——————————————————————————————

The halls were filled with students and teachers, talking and things. While this was going on, a pissed off father was working on how to sneak onto campus to fulfill his mission.

An insider told the Coach there was a spot where no cameras were put up yet: the outside entrance to the auditorium.

He snuck past what seemed thousands of security officers just to get into East High School.

Jack Bolton came at the wrong time, because Mrs. Darbus was having a meeting about a play exploring the evils of cellular telephones (she preferred not using abbreviations).

"Dang!" the Coach whispered. He tried to see if there was any way to get past her without getting noticed.

"Get on stage!" Mrs. Darbus ordered.

That was his chance! If he could get through the crowd without getting noticed, he'd be in the hallway beside the one where his targets were located.

Once the slew of actors was scrambling to get in their spots, the coach ran through the crowd, pushing the students as he went past them.

"Who was that?" people were asking.

One student noticed, and told the nearest security guard.

.

——————————————————————————————

"I'm so glad those guards are gone. They were getting on my nerves. If I turned a corner, they were there," Zeke said.

"I know what you—"

"HEY!" a voice yelled.

All six of them turned their heads in the directions that the voice came from.

"Dad? What are you doing here? You're not allowed on school campus!" Troy said.

"Shove it, Troy. I'm here for a reason," the Coach said.

"Why is that?" Gabriella asked.

"Stay out of this," he replied with anger.

"Dad, don't talk to Gabriella like that," Troy said.

"Troy, if I were you, I'd shut my mouth," his dad sternly.

Troy opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped when his dad pulled a gun out of his pocket.

"Troy, I love you, I have to, you're my son. But you ruined my dream job by getting this whore knocked up," his dad said.

"What are you gonna do with that gun?" Troy said, not noticing that the others except Gabriella left to get those guards.

"I'm going end my problems," he said.

"What problems?" Troy asked.

"You, Gabriella, and that wretched thing inside her," he said putting his hands on the trigger.

Troy and Gabriella were both frozen with fear. They couldn't move a muscle. They weren't even sure they breathing.

The guards ran up behind Troy's dad. He pointed the gun to Gabriella and pulled the trigger.

Troy was still frozen with fear, but somehow managed to move in front of the bullet before it reached girlfriend.

"TROY!" Gabriella yelled, catching Troy's bloody body.

"And now to end you," he said, slightly laughing.

He was about to pull the trigger, but another trigger was shot.

Coach Jack Bolton fell to the floor, a bullet hole in his neck. The guard behind him still had the gun up. He had shot Coach Bolton.

"Call the ambulance quick," he said.


	12. Forever

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--

C12: Chapter Twelve

F: Forever

"It's all my fault," Gabriella was saying through her sobs. Everyone was around her comforting her.

"Don't say that, Gabi," Taylor told her.

"But it is. If I didn't get pregnant, Troy's dad would like me and Troy and he wouldn't have pulled a gun out on us," Gabriella said. "What if he dies because of me?"

"If he dies it'll be because it's his time to go. You didn't do anything to cause this," Sharpay said.

"If would like to see him, you can do so now," a nurse told Gabriella.

She slowly walked in, trying to hide evidence of crying. Troy hated it when she cried. When Gabriella cried, he cried, too. And Gabriella didn't like to see Troy cry, because she would cry harder.

"How are you holding up?" Gabriella asked, trying to smile through her obvious pain.

"When the bullet went through my dad's neck, it instantly killed him," Troy explained.

"Oh," Gabriella said.

"They said there's not much they can do for me, but they can do enough," Troy said. "I was shot in my chest. If they had stopped the blood any later, I would've died for loss of blood."

After that, there was silence. Gabriella eventually grabbed a chair and sat down.

After what seemed like years, Gabriella finally spoke.

"I, uh, I went to the doctor yesterday," Gabriella said.

"What happened? Is something wrong with the baby?" Troy asked.

"No, everything's just fine. I turn nine months next Friday," Gabriella said.

Troy smiled. "Our little baby is about to be here."

"Yeah," Gabriella said, silently.

"Sharpay, Taylor, and I are gonna have the baby shower a week after all our babies are born," Gabriella said. "We wanna be sure if it's a boy or girl even though I bought all the cutest baby girl things for her."

They talked and talked for hours and hours on end about different things. They were talking about everything from his dad to chocolate smoothies.

"That is so not true! I am _not_ a chocolate addict!" Gabriella said in defense.

"Yes you are! I bet you have six bars of Hershey in your purse now," Troy said.

Gabriella gave him a playful evil eye. "I have _ten_, not _six_."

"Ten? That can't be healthy for you. You need to go to chocolate rehab or _something_," Troy said, laughing.

"Speaking of Hershey, guess where we're going for our honeymoon?" Gabriella asked.

"We're just shy of seventeen and you're talking about a honeymoon?" Troy said.

"Hershey, Pennsylvania," Gabriella laughed. "I'm totally serious."

"Okay, I'll take that in consideration," Troy said. "But I wanna go to Disney World!"

"We can't. Pennsylvania is at the top of the US, Florida is at the very bottom. We'll have to take a plane, and I don't do planes. After 9-11, I said I won't ride planes. My cousin was killed in the attack," Gabriella said.

"I didn't know that," Troy said.

"But I'm up for a road trip. Since I saw College Road Trip, I wanted to go on one," Gabriella said.

"I'll see about that," Troy said.

"Look at us, Troy. I see why my mom thinks we're so cute together. We're talking about our honeymoon like we were just engaged. We must really love each other. I know I do," Gabriella said.

"I know I do, too," Troy said, motioning Gabriella over for a kiss.

She went to the bed and put her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while… until Troy's arms dramatically dropped.

A loud beeping was heard, and nurses and doctors busted through the doors of Troy's hospital room. Gabriella was shocked about all of this. She tried to process what was happening as she was rushed out of the room.

She door was slammed and Chad, Taylor, Zeke, and Sharpay were staring in that direction. Gabriella slid down the door crying.

"Gabriella, what's wrong? What happened?" Sharpay said, rushing over to her.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked.

Gabriella tried to explain, but no one could understand, for her sobs were louder than her words.

"What?" Zeke asked.

"Say it again, Gabi, and take your time," Taylor said.

"We were talking and then we kissed. He wrapped his arms around me and then they just dropped. I think he's gone," Gabriella said, crying harder.

"Gone? Gone where?" Chad asked.

"Gone from life," Gabriella said.

After Gabriella said that, a doctor rushed out.

"I need to speak with one of Troy's closest family members, please," he said.

Gabriella stepped up to volunteer, but Chad pulled her back. He watched that episode of Degrassi when JT was stabbed, and knew what the outcome was. He couldn't let Gabriella go through more heartbreak.

"I'm his brother," Chad said.

The doctor looked at him suspiciously.

"I was adopted," Chad added quickly.

The doctor led Chad away from the rest of the gang. He began to explain what happened to Troy as Chad's eyes filled with tears.

"…we're sorry, but your brother didn't make it," the doctor concluded.

The doctor tried to say something else, but Chad ran away from him to the Zeke, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella.

"Is he okay?" Gabriella asked.

Chad wanted to tell Gabriella, but he couldn't do it. Instead, he ran into Taylor's arms and started crying.

For the second time, Chad was not afraid to let people see him cry. He cried and cried and cried on Taylor's shoulder as she comforted him.

As soon as Chad started crying, Zeke knew the truth. He, too, cried in arms of his girlfriend.

Gabriella saw all of this and wished she had to comfort, but he was dead.

All the doctors that were in the room left, with the door slightly cracked. Gabriella just had to see her boyfriend one more time before his funeral.

Just then, Troy's mom came running in.

"What's wrong? Is he okay? Somebody tell me something!" she yelled.

Gabriella just motioned to the room as an invitation to go in with her.

Troy's mom saw her sixteen year old dead son lying in the bed. "No," she muttered.

Some doctors came in. "Sorry, you can't be in here," she said, turning them around towards the door.

Gabriella turned around for one more look. What she saw shocked her.

"Wait!" she yelled. She turned around and tried to make her towards him.

Troy's mom saw the same thing. "Look!" she said pointing to her son.

"Come on," the doctor simply said.

Gabriella finally screamed, "He's breathing!"

"That's nonsense, he—"

Gabriella broke loose from the doctor and ran towards the bed— as fast as a pregnant woman could.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

He opened his eyes and started smiling. "Gabriella…'

"I thought I lost you," Gabriella said.

"Even if I died, you wouldn't have lost me. I would've been with you… forever."

**I'm working on the sequel plot. I thought of something really interesting that could happen to Troy & Gabriella in it. It'll have the initials like this one. It's ABC. Hint: the C is still for Club. You can try to guess if you want to. **

**-Headstrong.Crazii.Daize **


	13. The Baby Boom

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--

**I've been a bad boy! I haven't kept of their months (when they're due). I'm gonna just put it at July. Shame on me.**

C13: Chapter Thirteen

TBB: The Baby Boom

"This baby is killing me!" Gabriella complained, as she had another contraction.

"Try having two of them inside of you," Sharpay said, giving Zeke her signature evil eye.

"Y'all have it good. I have the world's first kung fu baby. He kicks, and kicks, and kicks. He never stops," Taylor said.

"You know, not trying to be rude, but I don't really think we want to hear complaining the whole day," Troy said.

"You're gonna hear it until all four babies are born," Sharpay replied.

They were quiet for a while, until Gabriella struck up a conversation about mucus plugs.

"Have y'all lost the mucus plug? I lost mine this morning," Gabriella said.

"Same here," Sharpay and Taylor said.

"Ryan wanted to touch it. I told him it was in the toilet. He didn't care. He put it in a jar. People think he's nothing but a drama geek, but he's so much more. I'm actually embarrassed to call him my twin brother," Sharpay said.

"You know, my plug—"

"Taylor, don't. Can't we talk about something else?" Chad asked.

"Like what?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know. Maybe about my water that just now broke," Gabriella said, shocked, excited, and nervous.

"Your water broke?" Troy asked.

"Yes," Gabriella said.

--

In the hospital, Troy was frantic. He was in the room with Gabriella pacing back and forth. He would sit down and get back up.

"Troy, sit down somewhere. Nothing bad is going to happen. My water just broke," Gabriella said. "It's not like they said I was giving birth first alien baby."

The doctor and almost ran into Troy, for he was walking back and forth in front of the door.

"Are Sharpay and Taylor still out there," Gabriella curiously asked.

"No, they went," she replied.

"Went where?" Gabriella said.

"To deliver their babies," she answered.

--

"My mom made me watch those birthing shows, and I don't see you do it. You know my stomach's weak," Chad said.

"You're staying in here whether you like or not," Taylor said.

--

"Zeke, come here quick. It's an emergency," Sharpay said.

"What?! What happened?!" Zeke yelled.

"Come closer," she said.

Zeke, confused, came closer. "Now what?"

"Can you still see my lip gloss?" Sharpay asked.

"Now's not the time for theatrics," Zeke said.

"It's not theatrics! I want to actually look good when I push," Sharpay replied.

--

Gabriella's mom and Troy's mom were called to the hospital.

"Gabriella Montez, room 1328," she said quickly.

The woman at the desk looked up. "Is this a mother and a family friend?"

"No. I'm Gabriella's mom, she's the boy's mom," Mrs. Montez said.

"The boy is the one that is becoming a father?" she asked.

"Yes," Troy's mom responded.

"I'm… sorry, but only one person is allowed in the room, and it seems like father-to-be filled that position."

"No, no, no. I was here a couple days because my sister had her baby, and three people were allowed in a room," Troy's mom said.

"Well, changes _are _made," she said, motioning for the people who were next to come forward.

She expected them to move, but they didn't.

"I called this morning to see how many were allowed. The answer was three. Troy's in the room now, two more spots are open. We would like to enter," Mrs. Montez

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you enter. The people behind you can," she said. Mrs. Montez and Bolton turned around to see Chad and Taylor's parents.

"Why are y'all here?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Taylor's in labor," Mrs. McKessie said.

"Oh, I see what this is, Miss Anti-Interracial Couples. You don't want the world to have mixed blood? It's just a little too late for that, huh? Now, I'm not going to be mean, but you _will_ let us through to see our multi-racial granddaughter, 'kay?" Mrs. Montez said.

The woman at the desk picked up the phone and called Gabriella's room. "I have a Mrs. Montez and a Mrs. Bolton. Do you want to allow them in?"

Mrs. Montez had a smirk on her face. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Walk to the end of the hall and make a left. It's the first room on your right."

--

"Yes, yes, a million times yes! Only if my mom agrees," Gabriella said.

"I already asked her," Troy said.

"I didn't think I'd be getting married at sixteen," Gabriella said.

"Oh, how quickly you forget! You turn seventeen tomorrow," Troy said.

"You remembered? OMG— oh my, gosh, that's so sweet," Gabriella said.

Troy was trying to Gabriella to stop speaking IM. He didn't want his daughter's first words to be 'LOL'.

A doctor walked in the room. "We're gonna take the baby now."

--

"What'd you decide to name him?" Chad's mom asked Taylor.

"Chase O'Neil," Taylor said.

"I wanted Chase O'Chad, but Taylor said no because it 'didn't sound right'."

--

"Is Baby A the girl?" Sharpay asked.

"No. Baby A is the boy, B is the girl," Zeke said.

"You know Zeke, that doctor gave me ideas for names when he said I'm having an 'Ice Princess' and an 'Ice Prince'," Sharpay said.

_Oh no,_ Zeke thought.

"Prince Ciel and Princess Soleil. 'Ciel' is French for sky, and 'Soleil' is French for 'sun'," Sharpay said.

"I like those. Yeah, Prince Ciel and Princess Soleil… Baylor?"

"Baylor? Ew, no. Evans," Sharpay said.

Zeke's face fell.

"Just kidding! Yeah… Baylor," Sharpay said.

Ryan along with two other people busted in the room.

"Mom and Dad's back," Ryan said in a scared voice. He feared for Sharpay.

"You had twins? It was nice of you to tell us you were expecting… at 16!" Her mom yelled.

"Well, I couldn't tell you. You and dad were off touring the world with no communication! It's not like I could write a letter, I didn't know where you guys were at," Sharpay said.

"There's only one logical thing to do with them. Put 'em up for adoption," he dad said.

"No! I am not putting Prince and Princess up for adoption!" she yelled.

"Oh, she's named them Prince and Princess," her mom said, disgusted about the names.

"Mom, you shouldn't really care what I name my babies; you're not the one who has to look after them. And you're trying to make a big deal out of me having a baby at sixteen! You had Ryan and me at thirteen!" Sharpay said.

"If you're not gonna put these two up for adoption, you can't stay at our house, then," her dad said.

"If I don't stay at the house, nobody does. I pay the bills with the money _I_ make! This sorry excuse for a dad here isn't anything but a lazy waste of bones!" Sharpay said.

Ryan got brave for a moment. He didn't know what happened, but he's glad he did it.

"You know, I pay about one-fourth of the bills. So, if you kick Sharpay, Prince, and Princess out, you're kicking me out, too," Ryan said.

"Ryan, you're not going anywhere," his dad spoke.

Ryan suddenly got angry. "You shut up! Nobody tells me what I can and can't do in life! All my life you did nothing but tell me I can't get famous from acting! Guess what? I start filming my first show next month! I have a record deal waiting for me! So don't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"Ryan, sweetie, calm down," his mom said.

"Don't touch me. You stayed with him even after what I told you," Ryan said.

His dad started breathing quick, as well as his mom.

"What happened?" Sharpay asked.

"Ryan, no, don't say—"

"He hit me! You wonder why I would start crying when you would leave me alone with him!" Ryan gathered himself and spoke calmly. "I'm going to the house to get our things. You won't have to worry about your kids or grandkids. But I know you won't. You haven't worried about us before."

Zeke was shocked about the whole thing.

"We're leaving. Bye Sharpay," her mom said turning to leave out the room with her husband close behind.

--

"What'd you say her name was?" Troy asked.

"Miracle Azaria Bolton. You gave me the idea for her first name," Gabriella said.

"When?" Troy asked.

"In the car… when you gave me the 'pep talk'," Gabriella said.

"Oh. Well I'm glad I could be of assistance," Troy said, smiling.

**The next chapter will be the last! It's just a set up for ABC: After Birth Club. Y'all are gonna think I'm so mean because something will happen to Troy & Gabriella. Well, I hope you enjoyed this! **


	14. After Birth Plans

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

TPC: Teen Pregnancy Club

-a Headstrong.Crazii.Daize story-

DISCLAIMER: I disclaimed in all my other stories, why not this one?

SUMMARY: Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay. Strangers to each other, but they all have one thing in common… their pregnant their junior year at the same time. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.

--

C14: Chapter Fourteen

ABP: After Birth Plans

Troy and Gabriella woke up suddenly when they heard Miracle start crying.

"Troy, it's your turn," Gabriella said drowsily.

"I got her last time," Troy said as an excuse.

"Get your daughter," Gabriella said. Troy couldn't see her face, but he knew her teeth were gritted and her eyes were scrunched.

Troy reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to the crib. He gently picked her up and started rocking her.

"Troy, if she wakes up in the middle of the night, she either needs her pamper changed or a bottle. Is she wet?" Gabriella said.

"I… uh, I don't feel comfortable checking to see if she peed," Troy said.

"Troy, just see if she feels wet. You're not molesting her," Gabriella said.

Troy handed Gabriella the baby. "Just this time?"

Gabriella gave him another one of those looks. She checked to see if Miracle had wet herself.

"Get me a pamper," Gabriella said. "By the way, you're changing her, so keep the pamper and take your daughter."

--

"Zeke, you get Prince, I'll get Princess," Sharpay said.

"What if I have to change him?" Zeke asked.

"Then… you change… him," Sharpay said.

"How?"

"If he just peed, take the dirty pamper off and put a new one on. If he boo-booed, take his pamper off, get a wipe and get all of it off of him, then put a new pamper on him," Sharpay instructed.

"Got it," Zeke said.

--

"He doesn't want to lie down," Chad mumbled.

"Then pick him up," Taylor said.

"But then he'll be spoiled," Chad pointed out.

Taylor moaned and got her son. "Chase, you have to lie down sometimes."

Chase opened his eyes and stared at his mom. His eyes were beautiful. You really couldn't tell the color. Sometimes they were gray, sometimes they were green, other times they were brown, but they were big.

"Chad, I'm glad you decided to stay with me the first month," Taylor said.

"Yeah. I didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night unless it was to my baby," Chad said.

"You know Troy and Gabriella are getting married? I think it's too early. By the time they're married, they'll be seventeen," Taylor said.

"I thought that, too. I didn't want to say anything, though. I didn't want me and Troy to stop being friends because of that," Chad replied.

"I wish them the best," Taylor concluded, putting Chase back in his crib.

--

"I didn't get any sleep last night," Gabriella said, finally getting a break. Miracle was sleeping in her bassinette.

"Chase doesn't want to lie down," Taylor said.

"My twins feed off the others' cries. If Prince cries, Princess does, too, and vice versa. I'll be glad when they start sleeping all night."

"We need a getaway. Not just _a _getaway. _The_ getaway," Gabriella said.

"But to where?" Sharpay asked.

"I heard Myrtle Beach in South Carolina was cool. Why don't we check it out?" Taylor suggested.

"We're in New Mexico. South Carolina is on the east coast! That would be a long trip!" Sharpay exclaimed. "And who's gonna drive?"

"A chauffeur, Sharpay. I'm pretty sure there's some generosity deep down somewhere in your heart," Gabriella said.

"Is it the only to get down there?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah. Gabriella has a fear of airplanes," Taylor said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sighed. "I guess. But who's gonna watch the kids?"

"I'm sure Troy, Chad, and Zeke can take care of them," Gabriella said.

"I think they are, too," Taylor agreed.

"I guess they are. But when are we gonna go?" Sharpay asked.

"When the babies are six weeks. We could go as a six week celebration vacation!" Gabriella said.

"Yes! By six weeks, we need a vacation," Taylor said.

"We better get to work on this 'Six Week Celebration Vacation', then," Sharpay said.

**As I said, this is a set up chapter for ABC: After Birth Club. I don't know when it'll start, but it'll be soon. Thanks for the awesome reviews! I don't think I've had one flame! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story! **

**P.S. Look out for 'I Am My Worst Enemy' the third in the 'Worst Enemy' series (the sequel to My Worst Enemy May Be Wife Material).**

**P.S.S. The 'Ryan Confession' and 'Interracial' thing were just to make the chapter longer. I guess I could've put a bit in there about Ryan to make it make sense. **

**P.S.S.S. I'll try to start East Northumberland Classical Academy again. I kinda had writer's block (Darn that disease!). Also my musical oneshots (V, Another Side, and Insomniatic). I'll attempt to do Breakout by Miley Cyrus on the Hannah Montana section of FF (don't be shocked if I don't. It uses CDVU, and my computer will start acting up). It'll probably be Moliver or Jiley, don't know which one. I might do half 'n' half where songs 1-6 are Jiley and then 7-12 are Moliver or vice versa. I'll also start Identified by Vanessa Hudgens (probably **_**not**_** on July 1****st****, but we'll see). **

**-Headstrong.Crazii.Daize (I might change my name to Partii.on.tha.Mune after the Vanessa Hudgens 'Party on the Moon' off her latest CD, Identified)**


End file.
